


Contentment

by ConfusedTabaxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunions, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Sorry Not Sorry, Why did I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Castiel is content with Meg in his arms.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Contentment

Meg lay snuggled up to her angel; head laying in Castiel’s lap as they watched old movies on the sofa in the TV room. He smiled softly, hands carding through her hair; wrapping her soft blonde curls around his fingers; Meg sighing peacefully. A warmth bloomed in his chest as she relaxed under his touch, and he allowed himself to feel contentment he had craved for years. It dawned on him the warmth he felt was love; happiness Meg was back after years without her.

A shadow fell over the room as an inky blackness crept towards the reunited lovers…


End file.
